Two Can Play at This Game
by KitanavsMileena
Summary: Sequel to 'Punishment and Reward.' Liu Kang decides to pay Kitana back for their erotic morning a few weeks previous. LEMON


**Two Can Play at This Game**

 _A.N. / This is a sequel to my one-shot lemon "Punishment and Reward." It is another piece of MAJOR EYE-BURNING CITRUS! This story contains strong language, sexual content, BDSM, mild knifeplay, and rough sex. So if you're squeamish about that stuff, or otherwise underage, BE GONE NOW!_

 _And with all that being said, onto the story!_

* * *

Kitana had entered her and her husband's room quickly. She merely wanted to retrieve some extra parchment and an ink bottle from her desk before hastily returning to the mountain of paperwork in her study. Just as she leaned over to open the center drawer, something she espied on her periphery caught her attention. She walked over to the nearby bed to find a familiar piece of clothing lying atop the covers; her favorite _yukata,*_ black silk with slight gold emboiderings, flowing and elegant.

 _'What's this doing here?'_ Kitana thought somewhat puzzledly. She certainly hadn't taken it out, and hadn't worn it too recently, so it couldn't have come from the launderers. Suddenly she noticed what looked like a rolled piece of paper just sticking out from the sash, and she picked it up and opened it.

 _ **Ai Ren**_ **, I had made you a promise a few weeks ago... after that particular morning we had shared. You remember? You wanted me to play your game. I played, and now it's time for me to live up to the promise I made to return the favor.**

Kitana grinned to herself in satisfaction. How could she ever forget _that_ morning? It was perhaps the most sexually fulfilling time either of them had ever experienced. Kitana remembered well how Liu had intentionally frustrated her during their lovemaking the night before, taking her right to the brink of her climax many times before finally pushing her over the edge. Liu had no idea of how she would retaliate, and it ended up being quite an intense experience for them both. She bound him, teased him, even mildly wounded him, before he finally took control again and gratified her more intensely than he ever had before. When they awoke a few hours after, Liu told her he would pay her back, but he was still incredibly sex-drunken and lethargic when he made the declaration, so the seriousness of it did not quite register. But it was starting to now.

 **I took the liberty of setting this out for you before I left this morning. I know it's your favorite one, and mine too, considering how sexy you look in it. I want you to put it on for me tonight... and then I'm taking it off.**

 **\- Liu**

Kitana bit her lip, feeling a knot ofexcited anticipation twisting in her stomach. What would he do to her? How would he go about doing things to her? So many ideas began running through her mind at once, all erotic and incredibly fun. She glanced over to the clock sitting on the mantle. It was two hours past noon: In another four Liu would be back from touring the kingdom with Sindel and the advisers.

And for the rest of the day, in the back of her mind, she counted the hours.

* * *

Today had been a good day. Liu had shadowed Queen Sindel on a diplomatic journey to a different territory, as he often did since completing his training as a knight. He felt that he was learning so much so quickly, and although it was strenuous at times, it was equally rewarding. He was earning his place here, slowly but surely becoming the prince he wanted to be for this kingdom. It was a good day, but a tiring one. However, upon crossing the threshold into the palace, his energy returned. In the back of his thoughts, the former Shaolin had thought of the note head left for his wife before he had left that day. There's no way she could have missed it, and he knew in spite of whatever exhausting business she had been tending all day, she would be invigored as well; ready and waiting for him.

And he wasn't wrong.

Liu opened the door to his bedchamber and grinned at the sight before him. His wife laid outstretched on their bed, propped on one elbow, hair loose and clad in the yukata they both loved. She had pulled the fabric back to expose one sinewy, golden leg, its starkness accentuating her voluptuous frame.

"I take it you received the note I left?" he quipped.

"Oh yes I did." Kitana crooned, a coquettish smirk on her lips.

"Good." Liu replied, voice already dropping by an octave. His eyes darkened almost immediately too, growing murky with that almost sleepy and yet intensely focused gaze. Kitana's breath hitched so lightly that she barely registered it.

Wordlessly Liu closed the door behind him and slid the lock into place. He then began to peel out of his outer tunic, dropping the crimson and black garb to the floor before discarding the scarlet, long-sleeved one beneath it. With equal grace he undid his sash and removed his pants next, leaving him in only his underwear. Kitana watched with hunger in her eyes, her pulse steadily increasing as nearly every brawny corner of him was uncovered. She had grown so very familiar with that body over the past year of their intimacy, every plain and dip and curve. But every time he bared himself before her was just as exciting as the first.

Slowly Kitana stood from the bed and practically glided to her lover. He extended his hands out for hers, lacing their fingers and coaxing her forward until they were chest to chest. Husband and wife exchanged a brief, greeting kiss, the former inclined his head slightly so their foreheads touched, his deep auburn irises melting into her bright cerulean ones.

"So tonight you'll be paying me back?" the Princess whispered.

"That's right." replied her Prince. He released one of her hands and brought his up to trace the thumb over her sharp cheekbone. "You took complete control of me that morning... and now, I'm taking control of you."

Kitana's brows quirked. "Confident, aren't we?" she started playfully. "Just what makes you think that I'll submit so easily?"

Liu's smirk was nearly sinister. "Oh I have my means..." he replied, sensuously tracing his finger down her jaw and neck to skim over the edge of her silken collar. He brought his other hand up to mimick the gesture on the other side, prying both sides apart to reveal more and more of her ample cleavage. He continued downward until he found the loose knot of the obi, deftly untying it and opening the robe completely.

Liu gently pulled the yukata down from Kitana's shoulders, and she felt her cheeks burning as the cool air of the room met every inch of her skin. Reflexively she brought her hands before her, covering her mound. She found it funny how most times she could shamelessly display her nude form before Liu; and yet at times like these, before they were in the thick of the passion, she suddenly felt somewhat modest. Liu would get that way too at times. She supposed, for her at least, that it came down simply to the fact that she loved him.

Liu Kang was Kitana's first and only true love. He was the only man that had ever broken the barriers of mistrust and heartache and self-loathing she had surrounded herself with and made her long for his affection and reassurance. On top of that, Liu was the only man who ever truly fulfilled Kitana sexually. And although she had a handful of lovers prior to him, the intimacy they shared was far superior to any of them. It was emotional, passionate and soul-shattering; and now, standing uncovered in her beloved's presence, knowing all the adoration and yearning shared between them, she felt so demure, almost child-like in a sense. It suddenly all felt a bit intimidating, like she was a lovesick adolescent girl experiencing all of this for the very first time.

Liu let his eyes travel down over Kitana's frame. Her body was that of both a woman and a warrior epitomized. She was tall, lithe and limber, built strong from centuries of training and battle. But she was also incredibly voluptuous and feminine; ample in the bust, slim in waist and round in hips. Flashing a slightly amused smile, Liu gently coaxed her hands away from her center, revealing the small, blackish-brown thatch of curls pointing to her sex. He skimmed his finger lightly up the center of her stomach, following the natural divide of her torso. Her breath quickened slightly, the light scrape of his blunt nail sending a shiver through her body. He brought the finger up and then gently settled his hand over her cheek again, leaning their foreheads together once more.

" _N_ _ǐ_ _hěn měi_.*" he murmured lowly, before gently sealing their lips.

Kitana moaned into the kiss, feeling as though she was utterly melting. His tongue snaked forward and found hers, entangling them softly as he savored her. Liu wrapped her in his arms, his hands gliding over the dip of her frame. Kitana, in turn, wrapped her own around his neck, pulling him flush to her. Her breasts melded against his chest, their nipples grazing together. Her tingling womanhood ground against his cotton-covered arousal, which strained with, quite literally, growing discomfort under its restraint. The soft, yet slightly rough material felt amazing against her clitoris, but it simply could not be allowed to stay.

And thus, Kitana reached and swiftly pulled his underwear down, and Liu stepped free of them without breaking their increasingly intense oral duel. When their bodies pressed fully again the whole length of him met with her smooth stomach, hot and firm and twitching with want. Kitana swallowed Liu's groan of bliss as he instinctively undulated against her, the sensation sending waves of euphoria through his entire body.

But he couldn't give in just yet, and reluctantly he pulled back, causing his lover to whimper a protest when their kiss finally ended. Liu smiled, then suddenly he dipped and hooked his arm behind Kitana's knees, the other going around her back as he hoisted her into his hold bridal style. They shared a smile, both their eyes locking as he silently carried her to their bed. Liu placed his wife down with reverent care, and then reached into the drawer of the nightstand on his side. From it, he produced several coils of rope that he had stored there beforehand. Kitana raised arched brows, interest piqued. Liu extended one length of rope between his hands and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. With a concentratedly lustful countenance, he leaned close to her.

"Do you trust me?" Liu asked lowly. Kitana felt a pang of anticipation strike again.

She smiled. "Of course. More than anyone."

Liu smiled sincerely at her sure reply. He knew full well of the trust she had invested in him. It was the very basis, the very _catalyst_ of their relationship, and had grown exponentially over the years. And Liu never for one moment took that trust for granted. Briefly he leaned in and kissed her again, conveying just how much he appreciated her trust, revered it with his lips alone. When he pulled back, his mask of calm dominance was back in place.

"Lie back." he commanded succinctly.

Silently Kitana complied, stretching back onto the mattress as she was told. Liu climbed up and knelt over her, gently gliding his hands down her arms. When he reached her wrists, he brought them up and met them above her, and set to work binding them together. He worked slowly on his task, intricately entwining the rope around her wrists. Kitana gazed up in fascination. He bound her so her palms faced inward, wrapping each wrist and then leaving a greater length unbound. He then affixed the end of it to the intricate headboard, pulling it taut. Kitana tested the binds, finding they were tight enough to bite into her skin somewhat, but not wouldn't tighten enough to cause numbness or serious discomfort. They were just enough to let her know she wasn't getting free. It took quite a bit of skill to tie binds so perfectly restraining as this.

"Well _this_ is new..." she commented, slightly intrigued. She gazed to her husband's somewhat smug face. "Where did you learn this?"

"I'm in that library of yours all day most days, studying politics and economics and history." Liu drawled. With an impish smile, he continued, "When my mind needs a little... reprieve, I delve into other material for an hour or so. And one day I happened to stumble onto an interesting volume on bondage for... 'intimate' purposes. Needless to say, ideas formulated."

"Interesting..." Kitana crooned in her most sultry voice. "Show me more."

"I intend to _Ai Ren_.*" he chuckled wickedly, leaning down to plant another quick kiss. "Now no more talking. Just lie back and relax."

Holding more rope, Liu shifted down Kitana's body. He took gentle hold of her left ankle and began to tie a noose around it, then scooted off the matress to secure the end of it to the left post of the bed. Seeing as their bed was gargantuan, he used fairly long coils to get the job done; but he did it flawlessly, limiting the range of motion of the entire leg. He repeated the process on the right ankle, finishing his task. Kitana's legs were splayed fairly wide but not uncomfortably so, just enough for Liu to kneel between them.

"Well, now that I have you where I want you... we can truly begin." he said lowly. He leaned over her again, his lengthy hair curtaining his face. "The last time we were in this situation, you had control... you tested my limits, drove me to my brink. Now I'll do the same to you, and we'll see how long you'll last."

"Don't think it will be easy." Kitana challenged, grinning.

Liu scoffed, "Oh I hope it won't be. The more you resist, the more time I can take to draw this out. Oh! And I almost forgot one last thing..."

Again he leaned over and reached into the nightstand, this time producing his familiar red headband. Upon seeing this item Kitana was left briefly confused, until Liu up and set it over her eyes, tying it behind her head at the base of her skull. Her excitement increased tenfold, and she could already feel heat pool between her limbs.

"Now _this_ should make things even more entertaining for you." Liu said. Kitana only gave an approving "mmh..." in reply, enticingly biting her lower lip. He grinned. "Now don't move."

The Princess snorted at his teasing comment. She felt his pressure lifting from the mattress and the subtle padding of his bare feet across the rug toward her right. Watching her silently, he made for their desk at an intentionally leisurely pace, quietly taking an item from it; a mere writing brush. Liu headed for the closet next, but stopped when a fresh pitcher of water, recently delivered by a servant, caught his attention. His eyes espied the ice floating within it, stroking his chin. He could find a use for those. Liu took the pitcher, setting it and the brush tentatively on his nightstand, and Kitana grew confused when she felt him move away again.

"So... are you planning to take advantage of this situation, or do you merely want to have me lying here tied up as a joke?" she wryly asked.

"Patience, my love." Liu called to her. He then moved to the closet as originally planned, going into a compartment where Kitana kept her smaller weapons. "I had a bit of sudden inspiration that distracted me a moment, but..." He grinned when he found the perfect choice, one of her triangular earring blades. Holding it up before his eyes and wearing a devious smirk, he finished, "... I believe I have everything I need now."

Kitana felt Liu's weight dip the mattress again, the air thickening around them as she sensed his building desire. She could just imagine him hovering over her, that same yearning, nearly predatory look in his eyes. For a moment Liu merely sat there doing just that; letting his gaze rove over her beautiful, nude and bound form. Flawless golden skin, velvety smooth. Elders just lying atop her and ravaging her right now would be so easy...

Licking his lips, he reached his right hand out and set his fingers gently between the two supple mounds of her breasts. The Princess' breath caught softly. Her sense of touch was already heightened by her blinded state, and the mere light tap of his fingertips lanced through her body. There it was! Liu felt her heart quicken, her body slightly trembling at his touch. He smiled again. She was already falling under her spell. He glided his hand up to cup Kitana's cheek, his thumb skimming over her lower lip.

Liu leaned close to her. "So here's exactly how this is going to work." he murmured. "I'm going to have my fun playing with you here, and we'll see how long you'll last. Once you've had all you can withstand, just tell me that you surrender, and I'll give you what you need."

"Don't think I'll just surrender so easily." Kitana still managed to taunt, her voice husky and sending chills through his body. This was going to be tough for _him_ to get through as well, but he'd see it to completion just as she had done with him before.

"As I said before, I have my means." said the Prince.

Sitting upright between her spread legs, Liu brought his left hand down from her cheek to her shoulder, his right hand following suit on the other side. Kitana exhaled breathily as she felt his fingertips drag sensuously down her neck, his thumbs skimming along her collarbones back and forth in sumptuous strokes. His warm, lightly calloused palms glided down to her breasts, massaging the globes. Her chest arched up into his touch, a mewl escaping her lips. Liu's grin was exchanged for a smirk.

"Don't tell me your resolve is breaking already?" he teased. Even through the blindfold, he knew she was glaring at him.

"It's nice, but you'll have to do better than that." she said flatly.

"Very well." her lover flippantly replied. Removing his right hand from her chest, Liu picked up the writing brush. Delicately he teased her abandoned nipple with it, and she twitched slightly.

"Ooh, well I wasn't expecting that." she said with a slight laugh. The Princes' eyes widened in amusement.

"Never figured you to be ticklish." he chuckled.

"In certain spots..." Kitana muttered sheepishly, a flush spreading over her cheeks.

"I'll have to keep that in mind for later..." Liu replied, a sinister edge in his voice.

Delicately he dragged the brush down and around the entirety of her breast, then across and around the other. She could feel every bristle, soft yet slightly prickly as it crept along her skin. Again the space between her legs tingled. Kitana released another slow breath as the brush trailed down the center of her body. Liu traced the symbols of his name on her abdomen, smirking at the way his wife began to writhe beneath his ministrations. He imagined painting her with it, labeling as his. And she did so thoroughly belong to him, just as he belonged to her. In spite of her brave front, Kitana could already feel her frustration beginning to mount. She was getting antsy, the unrelenting restraint of her binds only fueling her anxiousness. Liu continued to slowly paint invisible, nonsensical patterns over her body with the brush, the sensation it created arousing her further and further. Argus help her, it never took much for Liu to arouse her. She craned her head back and sighed aloud when the brush dipped into her naval, her thighs attempting vainly to clench around his hips. He skimmed along the edge of her pubis back and forth, tracing the outline of the little patch of hair, and her hips rose.

"Ahh..." Kitana cried when the brush twirled upon her clitoris. Liu bit his lip as he indulged her a moment, watching her pelvis strain upward and undulate slightly. He then abruptly pulled the brush away, and at last her frustration began to show.

"Argus..." Kitana grumbled.

"Ready to surrender yet?" Liu again taunted.

"No." came her sharp retort. Her husband only released a throaty laugh at her petulant little display.

"Such a temper you have..." he said with mock disappointment. "I went through all this trouble for you and this is the way you act? I'll have to fix that attitude of yours."

And suddenly she felt cold ice plop onto her stomach. She jerked and yelped at the sudden shock of cold, her binds again holding her in place. Liu's eyebrows raised, fighting back the urge to laugh at her less than dignified reaction.

"B-By the gods th-that's cold." came her somewhat chattering reply. The little cube slid down her belly, raising goosebumps on her perfect skin. She shuddered as the cold little block made its icy path down before eventually stopping just short of her naval. A dull, numb ache settled where it rested, making her squirm. The initial jolt of its contact had her nearly ready to jump from her skin, but as it slowly descended, she found the chill suddenly become quite pleasant, even a bit exhilarating. And now the bit of pain created from the cold seemed to add to to the enjoyment. Sensing the shift in her mood, Liu plucked another small ice cube from the pitcher and pressed it softly onto her left nipple, and again Kitana gasped before releasing a very pleasurable moan.

"Do you appreciate my efforts a bit more now?" he asked, pushing the cold little rock around the hardened rosy bud.

"Mmmf." was Kitana's reply, her head nodding vigorously.

While distracting her with the ice, Liu reached for his final tool for the evening, the bladed earring. He lifted the silver, rhombus-shaped weapon, one of her most clever ones at that. For the longest time, he had thought them mere ornamentation, until she had shown him otherwise during one of their sparring sessions. After he had managed to knock both her fans from her grip, she flung one earring toward him. Caught off guard, he had barely dodged, and the small dagger embedded itself in the wall behind him with an audible ' _thwack.'_ He remembered well the triumphant smirk on her face at his bug-eyed expression.

 _"Always expect the unexpected."_ _she had taunted_.

Holding the blade between his right index and middle fingers, Liu gulped as he contemplated what he was about to do. He rarely used weapons in battle, and his inexperience in handling them worried him slightly. But he was intimately familiar with his own strength and knew how to restrain himself, so rationally there was nothing to fear. Blowing a breath to steady his resolve, he sent a small surge of his _chi_ into the weapon, heating it. He turned it in his grip and then lowered it tentatively, stopping just short of her skin.

"You trust me?" he asked again. Kitana heard the slight quiver in his voice. Whatever he was about to do, he was a bit nervous about it. She could always read his emotions clearly, even without being able to see his expression. Her lust briefly lifting, she offered her beloved a tender smile.

"Always." she said with succinct confidence. Her unwavering surety calmed him immediately, and again his cool sense of control took over.

Liu lowered the flat side of the heated earring blade to her right nipple, and again Kitana arched and cried out. The sweetest of pains sizzled at the puckered nub, a sharp contrast to what the ice created upon its twin. Liu grinned at her reaction, noting the glisten collecting over her skin. Maintaining the heat, Liu dragged the small blade and the melting cube down Kitana's body, and she twisted at the sensations. Her breathing deepened and she could feel the ache at the apex of her thighs grow even stronger, knowing she had to be dangerously close to soaking the sheets.

Elders, she wanted to put up a good fight, but all these sensations her lover created over her body were making her will-power crumble. Struggled harder against her restraints as Liu flipped the blade so its edge scrapped along her skin. Carefully he skimmed a hot path along the faint lines of her muscles, leaving what was left of the ice cube to drizzle over her body like the one that had melted away much lower. The cool droplets seeped along the slightly stinging paths the hot knife edge left, soothing them and pulling more ragged breaths from her lips.

Liu felt his own need beginning to boil over. Inching closer, he laid his length against Kitana's opening, hissing slightly as he felt the slick petals of her sex caress him. He ground gently against her, biting back the groan threatening to swell from his throat. Kitana was less inhibited, her lips parting to release another cry of bliss. Gods she wanted him inside her so badly. He was so hard, twitching and throbbing against her. His spongey head melded against her bundle of nerves, sending little jolts of pleasure through her tremulous body.

"Ughhhn... L-Liu... Liu please Darling..." she panted.

"Tell me." Liu demanded. "Tell me the words _Ai Ren_."

Without warning, he pierced her skin in the center of her abdomen. Her stomach went taut and she growled at the needling pain. And just as abruptly Liu leaned down and skimmed his tongue heatedly over the small incision, humming appreciatively at the coppery taste of her blood. His wife arched again and moaned at the feeling of his heated mouth on her skin. He lapped at the small wound as more tiny bubbles her crimson lifeforce seeped out. His tongue skimmed down to her navel, where he nipped her, and her hips bucked.

"I surrender!" Kitana finally cried. "Gods Liu just _fuck me!_ I can't take any-Ohh!"

Liu's tongue was at her clit without preamble upon her finally giving in. He circled the bundle rapidly, groaning into her as he began his lingual lovemaking. He savored her taste as she spiced his tongue, reveling in the way her cries rose in pitch and volume. Kitana howled in bliss as he ravished her core with his mouth. His tongue delved down inside her, pistoning in and out before trailing up to her core again. His arms looped around her thighs, his heated hands stinging her skin as he gripped her hips.

"Ohh gods! Ughhhn... ughhhn! By the gods Liu!" the Princess moaned, her body wriggling and head reclining back into the mound of pillows behind her. Liu only had to work a few more seconds before she went rigid and shrieked, her body tremoring violently as the incredible rush of orgasm seized her completely. Liu kept licking, extending her climax and making her wheeze and tense.

Then, at last, a sigh gushed from Kitana's lips when she crashed, her body going immediately lax. Liu lifted himself, licking his lips as he smirked down upon her exhausted form. Her hair was fanned out in wild tendrils over the bed, her face and her shoulders, some locks plastered to her sweat-glistened cheeks. Her mouth hung open as she panted harshly, a smile still tugging at its corners.

Leaning over her, Liu kissed softly at her neck, trailing up to her cheek. He turned her face toward his, using his other hand to slide his headband up to finally met her somewhat hazy eyes.

"So how was that?" he murmured.

"I... Incredible." Kitana sighed.

Smiling, Liu sealed their lips, kissing her thoroughly. She responded eagerly, purring into his mouth as his tongue softly entwined with her own. They kept going until the need for breath parted them with a smack, both feeling their need crawl back to the surface. Heatedly their eyes locked again.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet..." Liu said lowly, the baritone in his voice making Kitana's stomach quiver. "There are still limits we can stretch." His lover gasped again when she felt him prod at her entrance.

They both hissed as he intruded and inched his way inside, a low moan escaping Kitana as she felt him steadily expand the walls of her canal. Liu grinned possessively down at her as he sheathed himself within her hot, tight depths. Once he had no more to give he pulled back just as leisurely, then pushed forward again. He shuddered, his head dipping down into her shoulder. Her body rose beneath him, her hands clenched and her wrists strained against the ropes yet again, the pleasant bite of them invigorating her. She was totally helpless, forced to simply squirm and moan as Liu delved into her over and over. His own moans puffed out against her neck, his hot mouth affixing to the golden column and feasting avidly upon her. Her hips rose to meet his, intensifying the cadence. Liu groaned loudly.

 _"G_ _ǎ_ _n jué tài bàng le.*"_ he snarled, savoring the feeling of her slick muscles clenching around his steel. Kitana growled hungrily at the sound of his voice. She absolutely loved it when he was so stricken by pleasure that he could only speak in his native tongue. She only understood bits and pieces, but the absolutely pleasure-drunken timbre of his voice was intoxicating.

Quite suddenly Liu elevated himself upon his arms and greatly increased the pace, volleying himself into Kitana's body, hammering inside of her. She threw her head back and cried his name, a curse in her own native Edenian grounding its way from her lips after. His gaze settled on the bouncing globes of her breasts, and he reached with his right hand to roughly clasp one in his grip.

"Arrghh!" Kitana cried at the strength of his hand, knowing she'd be sporting bruises from it later. By the gods, this felt even more primal than when she dominated him. She never knew she cold enjoy pain with her pleasure so much. "Don't stop Darling!"

Liu huffed, never removing his eyes from his spouse's blissful countenance. He could feel sweat collecting on his skin, the salt of a few beads seeping their way down his forehead and burning his eyes. He blinked at the discomfort but refused to close them, refused to remove his gaze from her. He leaned back a moment, still maintaining the pace, and burned through the ropes suspending each of her ankles in place. He then hefted each leg onto his shoulders and pushing forward harshly, reeling into her hard.

"AHH!" Kitana yelled. It hurt, by Argus it hurt like hell when he shoved himself forward like that, yet it was so wonderful! Elders this man could break her apart if he wanted to, and something about that filled her with such incredible arousal. Because although he could, and would push as close to doing just that as possible, he never actually would. Liu knew Kitana was strong and could take the brutalizing thrust, and take it she did. He could feel her tighten even further around him, a flood of her nectar seeping forth and soaking the space where their bodies joined.

 _"Cào dàn!*"_ Liu cried, slowing the pace slightly. He was dangerously close to reaching climax right then and there, and he'd be damned if he did. He had to make Kitana come undone first.

Still keeping her legs over his shoulders, Liu leaned down over her, curling her ass upward and letting him slip deeper. He caught her sharp cry in his mouth as he crashed it onto hers, plunging his tongue inside almost in a parody of how his manhood rammed into her a moment ago. His body slapped against hers, the sound along with their stringent voices and the rustling sheets reverberating through the large room. He could feel her beginning to quiver beneath him, her walls rippling around him. She was close. He pulled from the kiss and caught her earlobe in his teeth, sawing back and forth on the cartilage.

"Come for me _Ai Ren_." he commanded lowly. "Come!"

"Gods... UGHHHN!" Kitana gasped as she released for the second time. She went rigid under him as he ground his pelvis against hers, pressing himself deeply but briefly ceasing his motions. She grimaced and curled her chin to her chest, whining and panting rapidly until the spasmic waves tapered off.

Before she could catch her breath, Liu suddenly removed himself from her and rolled her onto her stomach. Kitana instinctively curved her back low so her hips rose, and she felt him press to her puckered, sopping nether lips again. She groaned as he entered her from behind, feeling him lean down over her once more. Liu swept her hair aside and kissed the nape of her neck as he began to churn again, quickly bringing the pace back up to speed. Kitana was practically sobbing at this point, so overrun with the pleasure her husband created within her body. He hammered into her so deeply and persistently, raking and shoving within her depths and creating friction so sublime that no words could ever properly describe it.

"G-Gods Liu... ohhh, oooohh Darling yes... Gods Liu you... y-you make it so gooood..." she moaned. With a snarl Liu grabbed a fistful of her hair again and yanked her head up, putting his lips to her ear again.

"You like it like this?" he grunted.

"Yes..." she begged.

"You want me to be rougher with you?"

"Please!"

Without wasting a second Liu rose to his knees and pulled Kitana's hips up with him, before taking her savagely. That sinfully wonderful pain radiated through her womb again, and she screamed for him, tears of exertion trailing down her cheeks. The impact between their bodies grew louder, driving every primal urge inside of them both wild. Liu's body churned entirely of its own accord now, a mindless sex machine driven by the sole purpose of coming as hard as possible and _soon_. His fingers dug into her flesh, his inner fire still heating his hands.

The sweet sting of Liu's palms, his incredibly rapid grinding within her, and his huffs and grunts signifying his own pleasure all blurred together in Kitana's racing mind. And finally, it all became too much.

"Ohh gods... ughhn, ughhhn, AHHH! OH ARGUS LIU!" Kitana screeched.

This time when she constricted Liu could do nothing to stave off his own release, and he thrust jerkily a few more times before he exploded. His body went tremulously stiff as he keened Kitana's name, his seed spilling like a breaking dam within her. And at long last, it finally ended.

Exhausted, Liu removed himself from Kitana before collapsing beside her. Both of them were panting desperately and covered in sweat, unable to move or speak. The endorphins kicked in and their minds drifted into a post-orgasmic lull. They were frozen that way for a full ten minutes.

When Liu finally felt his mind awaken again, he turned his gaze to his wife, still outstretched on her stomach with her hands bound before her. Weakly he rolled onto his side and, using a single fingertip, burned through the rope. Gently he pulled Kitana closer, and she rolled over to face him. Taking her hands, he performed the same action between her wrists, freeing them at last. Red welts stood out against the pale golden skin, angry-looking and throbbing somewhat. Liu glanced at her somewhat worriedly, and she flashed him an honest smile.

"It isn't as bad as it looks." she assured him. Still ever caring, Liu again heated his hands and gently began to massage her wrists one at a time. Kitana released a quiet moan at the relaxing feeling, her cheeks flushing at her beloved's tenderness. He smiled at her, neither saying a word as he helped to soothe her aches. After a few minutes of this, the marks were considerably lighter, and they hurt less as well.

"Better?" Liu asked quietly. Kitana smiled, and gave her answer with a peck at his lips. Returning the smile, Liu sat up and shifted down to her feet. He fully removed the ropes from her ankles and proceeded to massage them as well, and her heart fluttered as she watched him. When he finished he pressed a light kiss to her knee, trailing a line up her thigh to her hip. He continued up her body until she gently pulled him into her lips, her arms wrapping around his neck. Liu held her tenderly as they exchanged a long, languorous kiss, communicating more than any words ever could. When they withdrew, he pulled her into his embrace, and she rested her head on his broad chest. His fingers combed through the length of her hair, and she sank further into his arms.

"That was amazing Liu..." she said tiredly, closing her eyes. "You definitely paid me back with interest."

He chuckled airily. "Well, I always aim to please."

"Of course you know this means now that I'll have to retaliate as well?" she quipped. Liu gazed down at her in amusement, and she turned her eager face up to his. "I simply cannot let you out-do me, my love, so just know you'll be in for it when we play this game again."

Aroused by the challenge, Liu flashed his own excited smirk.

"You'll have to show me what you can do then, _Ai Ren._ " he said with faux haughtiness. "Just know you'll have to try very hard to do better than what I've done."

Kitana grinned. "Challenge accepted." she murmured. Both of them laughing quietly, they leaned in to seal their lips in another kiss.

* * *

 **yukata - a type of kimono worn for sleeping, similar to a robe.**

 **n** **ǐ** **hěn měi** **\- "you are very beautiful" in Mandarin.**

 **ai ren - "lover/sweetheart," Liu's pet name for Kitana.**

 **g** **ǎ** **n jué tài bàng le - "I feel so good."**

 **cào dàn - "crap/fuck"**

 **You can thank EroPrincess for inspiring me to finish this one. Her work "Respite," which was partially inspired by my own story "Punishment and Reward" kind of made me remember why I used to love writing this stuff. I had begun this story ages ago, but now it's finally done.**

 **If I get in trouble for this look me up on Deviant Art or maybe Archive of Our Own where I'll reupload it lol.**

 **Anyway, please review, and enjoy!**


End file.
